Canine Club
by Wolven Guard 3765
Summary: My first story so feel free to judge it however you like. Basically, the canines come together to discuss whatever they feel like discussing until important matters are brought up, to which they must decide on what they should or shouldn't do. Accepting OC submissions via PM only.
1. Chapter 1

**_Canine Club_**

As night descends upon the land of Alaska, the people of the small town lock their doors and whish each other sweet dreams. The dogs, however, head towards the old lumber mill to engage in one of their social activities at night; discussing the future of sled teams.

As the dogs entered the lumber mill, they moved into whatever position their status had them at. If a human had been watching, he would have seen that the dogs were arranged as one would see in history books of a European council; nobles are on the higher platforms while the commoners are on the ground. The only difference is that there is one platform a little higher than the 'nobles'. This platform is a reserved spot for the town hero, a wolf/ Siberian husky hybrid with tan and grey fur and hazel eyes.

As the hero got to his position, the rest of the 'nobles' filed in and went to their respected positions while the commoners started to become exasperated as they watch the nobles climb to their platforms.

"Screw you! You don't deserve to be up there! You don't know what it's like to eat out of the garbage! You have no souls!"

The hero sighs and looks towards the stage and sees an old St. Bernard walk onto the stage.

"Greetings ladies and gentlemen. Today we begin our discussion about the sled team. Who would like to go first?"

All the commoners shout at once "Balto! Balto! Balto! Balto! Balto!"

In a booming voice, the St. Bernard shouts "**Quiet!**"

The crowd becomes silent once more, afraid that the St. Bernard would do something much worse.

The St. Bernard turns to Balto, the town hero, and smiles before asking, "Would you like to go first?"

Balto nods his head, but quickly asks, "What do I say? This is my first time and all."

The red and cream husky standing next to Balto chuckles before shouting "We need the sled teams for the winter so we can bring supplies and even letters for the humans in order for our community to grow. Without those sled teams, we wouldn't be having this meeting if it weren't for our boys who risk their lives doing the very thing they love."

All the commoners begin to chant "Jenna! Jenna! Jenna! Jenna!"

A noble, a grey and black Siberian husky, shakes his head. "Look, our sled teams are great and all, but at some point, they can be replaced. The humans have already found a way to fly, what makes you think they won't come up with some way to get across the snow faster? All I'm saying is that our sled teams will soon become obsolete. What will happen then? Will Nome be gone forever or will we figure out another way to build our community?"

The noble on the right of the grey and black husky, a red and grey Siberian husky, rolls his eyes. "Forget about arguing over the sled team. They will always remain important to us and that's all that matters. What we should be discussing what if something much worse comes our way? What will we do then? What if something comes and kills us all? How would we survive then?"

Balto turns to the red and grey husky and glares. "Look, what you're saying is that something is coming and it will kill us. My first question is how would you know? How would you know if something is coming Jackson? What if everything remains the same now as it has before?"

Jackson shakes his head. "No, nothing stays the same. Something is coming and it will kill us before we even have the chance to fight back!"

The grey and black husky shakes his head. "Jackson, you talk nonsense. Nothing like that bad coughing epidemic, diphtheria, will come here and destroy us. That's all fools talk. What we should be discussing is what we should do to Steele. He betrayed us by trying to kill the children. He is too prideful and that is what makes him dangerous… and a fool."

A grey and white husky, being a noble, is to the left of Balto and says, "We should banish him into the wilds. We'll see how long one can live on pride."

"Crystal, we can't just go banishing people without the proper handling procedures."

"Procedures? He tried to kill the children with his pride… my owner's little girl was in there. What do you think we should do Doc? Let him stay? He's a coward and a murderous snob! We should banish him so he can't kill anymore of us!"

The nobles who were talking currently were huskies, but some of the nobles were wolves or even hybrids that had decided to stay near or in Nome. They were invited to these meetings and loved to listen to them, but they never spoke.

"I say we should kill him," says a large black wolf.

The other wolves turn and look at him with surprise in their eyes, but emotionless expressions on their faces while the hybrids, who were on the other side, glared at the black wolf or even snarled at him.

"Why do you say that Del Forr?"

"He tried to kill you guys so doesn't he deserve to die? An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth."

There were possibly three wolf packs participating in the discussion and about twelve hybrids, excluding Balto, who were in the position of 'noble'.

A grey and tan hybrid with blue eyes sighs heavily. "Death and banishment; the only two choices you've given us. I say we should leave him to rot in the wilds. We blindfold his ass and we take him into the thickest part of the forest and leave him there. If he dies, that's his fault. If he lives, he sure as hell won't make the same choices he did before."

The other nobles start to squabble amongst each other, saying things like "I say we kill him" or "Banishment sounds fair" not to mention "Leave him in the wilds! He deserves to die like the ignorant pig he is!"

Balto is tearing up as he hears what these other dogs are saying. Not once have any of them said "You know what? Let's spare him because he deserves a chance. We can't judge him for one stupid mistake. We have to see past that," but instead, these dogs are considering killing Steele as if that would accomplish something.

"How about we spare him? We shouldn't judge him because of his one mistake. We have to see past that," says Balto.

All the dogs' eyes are instantly glued to Balto for what he had just said. It was as if Balto had just told the 'nobles' that he was going to murder children.

"What do you mean 'Spare him'," asks Brayden. "He's an ignorant pig. He deserves nothing from us. Sparing him would be giving him something. We cannot give him life after he made an attempt to take life. No, he must be punished for his actions. He must pay for his crimes with his blood."

The others start to agree with Brayden, but the room soon became split between Brayden and Balto. It was divided easily between the two. Both sides are hurling insult after insult at each other. But all in all, a third side was formed, creating a warring triangle. The first two sides were aligned with Balto and Brayden while the third side is watching the other two. They wanted to banish Steele for what he did.

The whole room is in an uproar. One side wants Steele to be banished while another side cries for Steele to die. The last side is begging for Steele to be spared.

The commoners are agreeing with whoever is shouting at that moment whether it was Balto, Brayden, or anyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"Steele should be put to death for what he did!"

"No, we will not lower ourselves to his level. Let's banish him and be done with it!"

"We can't just go around killing and banishing people. I mean, sure Steele is a complete jerk and all, but he deserves a second chance. Everyone deserves a second chance!"

If Brayden and Balto hadn't been so committed to their argument over what should happen to Steele, they would have seen that two of the 'nobles', one is a female malamute with an auburn to dark brown fur color, while the other is a wolf/husky mix, though he is a small percentage of wolf, and he is mostly white, except for some black patches on his back, legs, and tail.

"Dinae, we should do something. We can't just let Steele's fate be decided by dogs who were either wronged by him or they simply want him to be punished."

Dinae looks at his mate and simply grunts. "I'm not going to decide on his fate. I said that before and I'll say it again. I don't want to make a decision here that will compromise our safety. So just drop it Dara."

Dara sighs in exasperation. "You know, for once a dog needs your help and you're just going to-"

"I say kill him! Kill him, kill him, kill him, and kill him!"

Balto frowns and starts looking for the owner of the voice. As he turns his head towards the right, he finds the perpetrator, or should he say perpetrators? There were four of them, sitting on a platform like the other nobles, but three were glaring at the wolves while the fourth one is looking towards Doc.

They all looked the same, grey fur and the same build, but each one has their own uniqueness. The first one has a chocolate hue to his grey fur and he has bright blue eyes. The second one has the oddest eyes out of the four; silver. The third has green eyes and the fourth has blue, but his right paw is a lighter shade of grey than the rest of his fur.

"What did you say," asks Balto, alarmed as the hybrids wanted to see Steele dead, though then again, most of them wanted Steele dead.

"I said," starts the hybrid with the green eyes, "we should kill him and be done with it. We just kill him and everything will go back to normal. Not like there will be any repercussions, right?"

The silver eyed one is staring at the hybrid who had just spoken with keen interest. Usually, he is the one that took charge, but today, he decided to sit back and let everything flow naturally, though he wasn't into being a pacifist, but he is willing to wait for his chance.

"We can't just kill him Ryan, unless we vote, but we are already deciding on what to do to him."

Ryan sighs and turns towards the silver eyed one and quickly asks, "Alex, can you help me out?"

Alex shakes his head and looks up, as if there was something interesting up there, before saying, "I'm going to take it easy today… Feel free to do whatever you want."

If Ryan had ever been disappointed before, this one beat the others. Alex just told him he wasn't going to help. Those who do not know Alex, he is usually the one who takes charge when things go bad, but this time, he is going to sit back and relax, feigning laziness or just a deranged sensation to relax and not do anything.

Ryan turns to Balto and, with his confidence all but shattered, he prepares to give his reason for executing Steele. He remembers a technique the females used to make their point. They would show confidence, make sure they knew what they were about to say, and they would yell to lower the confidence of their opponents.

"Look, Steele is a dog who runs on pride! No matter what, you can't change that by sparing him! If we let him live, he's going to do the same thing over and over again!"

Ryan watched as the nobles start to shift nervously. They already doubted sparing Steele, with the exception of Balto, and that is what Ryan needed. Now he had to make another move to throw off their confidence a bit more.

"We spare him; he'll make our lives a living, breathing, fiery hell of unrelenting torment! We can't risk that! We need to kill him or he'll slaughter us. It's either us or him. Choose."

He just threw a monkey wrench into the engine of the meeting. Nothing is working as it should be. The nobles were turning towards each other, doubting the words of Balto and believing his own. They were eating it up as if he had given them few pieces of meat and they were starved and deranged dogs. They might as-

"Killing Steele is not right! You kill him; you would prove that you're no better than him! What would you prefer; killing the Devil or proving you're as evil as Satan himself? No matter what, we have to be better than Steele, so we will not kill him. We will spare him!"

Balto had just made the same move Ryan had just done. All the nobles who had switched sides just went back to whatever position they had taken before. All that effort Ryan had put in might as well have backfired, but there is still one more chance. He just needed to time it right, and now would be a good time.

"Look, Steele wanted to kill our town hero, but he didn't. But what if he did? He would take the glory of dead children and a dead hero! What would we have done then? Nothing because there would be no hope without him! So ask yourselves this; is it worth trying to save a dog who tried to slaughter the town hero and potentially kill the children?"

That did it. The nobles started to bicker amongst themselves, declaring Steele a murderer and a psychopath. Balto tried to regain order, but Brayden fueled the bickering nobles by throwing insults of Steele and conspiracies of murder into the conversations.

Del Forr tried to regain the sanity of not only the dogs, but also the wolves and the hybrids. They were arguing about death and were wanting Steele to die a thousand different ways.

**A/N: Dara and Dinae belong to Dnom96 and Alex and Ryan belong to MajorBalto 243. Hope you enjoyed r&r**


End file.
